


When You Touch Me Back (I Get My Senses Back)

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Necromancy!AU [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Engaged Convin, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Witch!Connor, i blame discord, soft convin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Connor is overworked, and staying up late studying grimorires, trying to find a way to save his little brother's life. Gavin can understand the motive, but he's going to get Connor to sleep one way or another.*Takes place chapters 7 and 8 of Spirits- although none of the series is actually necessary to read this*
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Necromancy!AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319477
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	When You Touch Me Back (I Get My Senses Back)

**Author's Note:**

> On Discord, someone was like 'I could see Necromancy Convin doing this' and then it stayed in my brain and now we have smut? *Magic* [NSFW Convin- by Glassroar](https://twitter.com/GlassRoar/status/1230294509302321152?s=20)

Grimoires were spread out over the kitchen island, and the scent of old paper was heavy in the air. A delicate teacup sat upon a saucer full and forgotten. Gavin watched as his fiance held a page in his fingers as he read the last line before flipping it. 

“Con, it’s three in the morning,” Gavin said hanging up his jacket. He’d been working a homicide, he had an excuse for working so late, and he had the next two days off. Connor, however, had work in the morning. “You should be sleeping.”

Connor looked up at him, dark circles under his eyes. “It’s fine, I don’t have an appointment until nine-thirty tomorrow.” He picked up his tea, took a sip and grimaced. “But a break for fresh tea is in order.” 

It was the third night in a row that Connor stayed up far too late. He spent every moment of his free time searching for something, anything, that might save his little brother. Gavin understood, Connor’s reasons were pure, but the permanent state of exhaustion wasn’t doing anyone any favours. 

Gavin stepped in the way, and took Connor’s teacup and saucer from him. He dumped the tea down the drain, and left the little plate and cup in the sink. “You’re coming to bed.” 

“Gavin-”

“I’m not asking, it isn’t up for debate. You’re exhausted and pushing yourself way too hard,” Gavin cupped Connor’s jaw. “You’re not going to be any help to Noah if you can’t temper him, and you can’t temper him if you’re pushing yourself like this all the time. You’re exhausted, babe, just come to bed.” He pressed his forehead to Connor’s. “I miss you.” 

Connor sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, just come to bed with me.”

“Gavin, I can’t. I have to return some of these by the end of the weekend and-” Gavin cut Connor off with his lips, and Connor melted against him for a moment before he found his resolve. He turned away, and grabbed the nearest book. “I-I need to finish reading these.” 

Gavin draped himself against Connor’s back, kissed the base of his spine, and felt the predicted shudder through Connor’s form, he did it again and Connor whimpered. “You spend all your time taking care of everyone else,” Gavin said, “come to bed, let me take care of you.” 

“The grimoires-”

“Everyone knows not to touch them,” Gavin said, taking Connor’s hand in his own, he took a step toward the stairs, and then another, and Connor shambled closer. They walked up together, hand in hand. 

“Still in a suit,” Gavin muttered to himself, shutting the door once they were in their room. He removed Connor’s jacket, and hung it up, knowing better than to just toss it on the floor. Connor’s tie had been loosened at some point, but was still around his neck. Gavin grabbed it, used it to pull Connor in close once more. 

They kissed for every button on Connor’s shirt he opened. Connor panted against his lips, and started pulling at Gavin’s t-shirt, keeping him close as they blindly moved toward the bed. The fall was clumsy, especially since Connor’s shirt had been pushed off his shoulders, but the buttons were still done up on the cuffs of his sleeves and were too tight around the wrists to simply slip off, instead, his shirt acted like restraints. Connor whined and wrapped his long legs around Gavin’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Fucking pants,” Gavin grumbled and Connor laughed as he unhooked his ankles. Gavin pulled back making quick work of Connor’s belt, the clasps, and zipper of his pants, yanking them down with his briefs, fingers hooking into his socks on the way, and tossing it all to the floor, stepping on them to climb back on the bed. 

Connor was a delightful image, his hair already messed up which was his own doing with the stress reading. The tie still hung loose around his neck, and his shirt kept his arms pinned down at his sides, his body weight on the shirt not giving him much room to move. 

His hand wrapped around the tie, and he leaned down while pulling Connor closer, kissing him feeling those legs wrapping around Gavin’s hips once more, heels digging in, pulling Gavin in closer. 

Connor’s magic grazed along Gavin’s body where they were connected, and he shuddered. “Fuck, babe,” he muttered against Connor’s lips. “Missed you, missed this.” 

“Gav,” Connor moaned quietly. They had to be careful, Markus, Noah, and Rhys were all asleep on this level of the house. Gavin did not want to have their sex life brought up first thing in the morning, and Rhys would never let it go without comment if they woke him. Connor nipped Gavin’s lip. “Pants, off!” 

Gavin didn’t have the patience, unbuckling his belt and getting unzipped as fast as possible, pushed them and his briefs down just enough to get his cock out. He grabbed the lube out of the side dresser, Connor attempted to grab it only for him to get caught up in his shirt and let out a whine. 

“I got you,” Gavin promised. Fingers slick and teasing, pressing, and Connor bit down hard on his bottom lip, the noise he made pitched high. “You good?” 

“Just get inside me,” Connor demanded, his voice low, his magic creeping along the sheets, tendrils of it wrapping around Gavin; his thighs, his biceps, soft and warm along his neck. 

It wasn’t a night for slow teasing, and gentle love-making. Connor made his preference clear the moment Gavin sunk into that tight heat and Connor’s heels dug into his ass, pulling him closer while lifting his hips to take Gavin all the way. 

“Impatient,” Gavin whispered when he could actually breathe. 

“I can’t stop thinking, and worrying,” Connor’s magic crawled over the walls, spread like smoke. “Distract me.” 

“Happily,” Gavin said. It was already later than three in the morning, he had no interest in drawing this out. He wanted to get his fiance off, and fall asleep with Connor in his arms. 

Gavin thrust hard and fast, no build up, his belt buckle jingled with every thrust, occasionally slapping against Connor’s thigh. Gavin tugged a little on the tie watching the knot ride up closer to Connor’s throat. “You look so fucking good.” 

He lifted one of Connor’s legs over his shoulder for a better angle and Connor cried out. Usually Connor muffled his noises with his hands, but with them pinned down to his sides he was struggling, louder than normal, and almost certain to wake someone up. 

Gavin covered Connor’s mouth with his hand, never pausing in his rhythmic thrusting even as his shirt started to cling to the sweat on his back. 

Tendrils of magic snaked over his wrists, the magic that used to terrify him now was just an extension, more touches of Connor. Gavin couldn’t help but let out a groan as the tendrils dragged down his back leaving his skin tingling. 

Connor licked his palm, and Gavin lifted his hand a little only for Connor to open his mouth and whine. Gavin cursed but sunk a couple fingers inside, just about lost it as Connor sucked hard. He planted his other hand on Connor’s chest, taking a moment just to gain his balance once again. 

The shadows of Connor’s magic continued to graze over Gavin’s skin, touching him in ways Connor’s pinned hands couldn’t. 

Gavin’s hand dragged down Connor’s chest, and gripped his cock. Connor’s teeth dragged along his fingers as a muffled moan escaped. 

“Shh,” Gavin warned. “You’ve got to be quiet.”

Connor said something back, but it was muffled by Gavin’s fingers pressed against his tongue. It wasn’t much longer before Connor’s mouth went lax, and Gavin’s fingers were doing nothing to muffle the sounds. Connor’s magic went haywire, rushing back to its host, practically a vibrating cocoon around them—the first time it happened it had freaked Gavin out—now it made him come so hard he had black spots in his vision.

Gavin pulled his fingers out of Connor’s mouth, wiped them off on the sheets. He could feel magic clinging to every part of of his body, but the tingling feeling was fading as the cocoon seemed to dissipate like smoke until the magic was completely gone. 

Connor blinked, but his eyelids fluttered like they didn’t want to stay open. 

“Just sleep babe, I’ve got you,” Gavin promised, kissing the tip of his nose, as he pulled out. “Get some rest.” 

“I love you,” Connor mumbled. “I love you so much.” 

Gavin smiled, unbuttoning the cuff of Connor’s shirt. “I love you too.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Gavin looked up, but unbuttoned the second cuff. “What-”

“I haven’t been giving you enough attention,” Connor frowned, sitting up enough that Gavin could get Connor’s shirt off. “ _Us_ enough attention. I-”

“I get it, it’s okay,” Gavin promised. “We’re going to get through all of this, together, but babe, you need to sleep, okay?”

Connor’s fingers weakly wrapped around Gavin’s wrist. “You too.” 

“Yeah, I’ll get you cleaned up, just-” Gavin smiled as Connor’s eyes stayed shut this time. He gently pulled his wrist from Connor’s fingers. 

Gavin finally stripped down, and went to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit. Warm wash cloth in hand, he cleaned Connor off, surprised that he didn’t wake in the slightest, though his magic reached out, grazed Gavin’s skin. 

He tossed the cloth at the hamper, overshot it. He dragged one of the blankets from the end of the bed over them both, and snuggled into Connor’s side, resting his head on the witch’s shoulder.

Gavin felt Connor’s magic once again, tingling over his skin in a soft caress before he fell asleep, at ease in Connor’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaydreamsGolden) and as per usual, I'm hanging out over at on [ Detroit: New ERA ](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) there’s lots of fics, and fanart, and fun, so come join us <3


End file.
